


Drabble Collection: Nieve

by Taboop



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboop/pseuds/Taboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awhile back I decided to flex my creativity muscle by restricting myself to writing a few stories that were based off of a word or sentence and exactly 100 words each time, every time. These are also known as drabbles.<br/>The subject of these drabbles was my little leucistic bosmer lady, Nieve. This isn't finished but I'm thinking of starting it up again, feel free to suggest  prompts in the comments.</p>
<p>Note: Occasionally characters from mods such as Garm or Interesting NPCs may show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

She woke with a scream in her throat, the sound not quite making its way past her lips and stuttered out in a more strangled gasp. The scent of blood and damp stone lingered with her for a few more moments before that too faded away, at least for the time being. Pressing a shaky hand over her neck, Nieve felt for a blade she knew was not there, but took comfort in the motion regardless. Hugging her knees to her chest, Nieve waited for her breathing to slow. The trembling in her limbs would leave eventually, given enough time.


	2. Burn

It was hard to miss, permanently marring her form, it would always be with her. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if it were a simple battle wound, but the scars went past the flesh and into the soul. Nieve picked a strand of hair from her shoulder, the wintery colored strands were in stark contrast with the scarred and darkened flesh beneath them, it almost seemed wrong for them to touch. It was too late to try and heal the wound with much success, even if she wanted to. She couldn't bring herself to erase it, her painful reminder.


	3. Broken

She's come a long way since she first stepped out of the darkness, it was hard at first, but she kept moving along. Some lessons hurt more than others, especially the ones she had once known and forgotten. You can't save everyone, you can only heal if you want to, time doesn't fix every wound. Still, she's doing better than she has in a long time. After spending so long in the shadows she had almost forgotten how sweet the light was, to think she had so nearly given up. Leaning back, she watched her companion's sleeping form. "Thank you"


End file.
